Discoveries
by landslide
Summary: MMADn and PSFF! When a certain professor is found out in a certain... outfit, the discoverer is found out as well! oneshot  complete!


Disclaimer: I am not JKR, I thought you ought to know…

This is my very first PSFF-fic, but I couldn't do it without the MMADness – for they are my first true loves. I hope you will enjoy it and don't forget about the button in the left corner below the text ;)

Discoveries

Minerva McGonagall, renowned for her stern-ness, strictness and proper behaviour was found out in the Headmaster's office, wearing nothing but a tartan bra and panties, the discoverer hardly knew where to look. The bra was trying to suck the sight back again – but she really didn't want to look. The other side of the room however was not an option either, for there was the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, clad in a purple silk boxershort.

Pomona didn't know what to do and wished she was one of those frail women who would faint on the spot. Or that the floor would open and swallow her whole. Or that she would wake up and tell Filius about the silly dream she had just had.

The silence in the office was deafening and Pomona was certain you could see her heart pounding through the three thick layers of clothing she was wearing. She could see Minerva's from where she stood. Suddenly, there was Fawkes, carrying a tartan robe, which he dropped onto Minerva, who quickly pulled the soft cashmere around her slender frame. Now Pomona dared to look at her friend and did so intently until she heard the door behind her slam shut. She scraped her throat.

"Well…" she said.

"Yes…" Minerva looked very uncomfortable.

"Indeed…" Pomona couldn't think of anything to say.

"Perhaps we'd better sit down." Minerva pointed to the sofa.

Together they sat down. Pomona took a breath and a idea began to form in her mind. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had fallen for a member of staff and even more so, she wasn't the only one who was trying to keep it a secret.

"I could really do with a cup of tea…" Minerva said and immediately a house-elf arrived with tea, cups, milk, sugar and a plate filled with biscuits and Godiva chocolates. Pomona sat up a little straighter and poured Minerva and herself some 'nectar of the Gods' (that is what she called it herself. What a cup of tea could do for you was almost beyond magic). For some moments they sat together quietly, drinking their tea.

"So… How long have you and Albus been… together?" Pomona asked after she had raided the Godiva's. She felt much more relaxed now she had had some time to gather her thoughts.

"Some years…" The answer came in a mere whisper.

Pomona had never seen Minerva so ill at ease and shy. And they had known each other since they were eleven. She didn't like to do the math, but it was safe to say it was a lifetime.

"Years? How many years?" She could hardly believe it.

"Since 1957…" A soft smile lit up Minerva's face, making her look years younger.

"I see… Hey!!! That is the year I started teaching here!" Pomona started laughing in spite of herself.

"And there was me thinking you were so happy because I had gotten the job!"

Now Minerva laughed as well.

"That too!"

Quickly the conversation turned into a enjoyable girl's teaparty and more was revealed.

Tea made place for drinks and it was after four flirtini's Pomona found the courage to tell Minerva about her and Filius.

"I've got a man as well…" she spoke quietly.

"Who? Anyone I know?" Minerva asked eagerly.

"I expect so… it's Filius."

"Filius? Filius Who?"

"Filius Flitwick! Head of Ravenclaw! The Charms Professor!" Minerva had to ask!? Filius Who indeed!

"But… I never knew… I had never expected… He's a bit… short, you see."

Though the latter was just stating the obvious and really wasn't designed to hurt, Pomona shot back immediately.

"Albus is 85 years your senior. I don't see anything wrong or strange in that."

"Yes… you got me there. I got you point, dearie. Love crosses many boundaries."

In deep thought they drank their flirtini's.

"How long have you been together with Filius?" Minerva studied a cheese butterfly while she asked.

"Since 1961. You'll remember the party which we all threw for you because you were five years in service of the school. We all got extraordinary drunk. Hammered, really, I should say."

"Yes I remember that party well," Minerva's hand involuntarily touched her forehead, "And my trip to Poppy's the next morning as well…"

Again laughter filled the office.

"So, when I return to my chambers this evening, I can be sure you won't be in yours?" Minerva asked innocently.

"Probably. Did you know that Filius rooms have another exit, so I can get to my Puffs quickly? A very accomodating castle we live in."

Minerva appeared to be shocked.

"Filius' chambers too? Albus' rooms as well! Somehow when I take the exit, I end up in the hallway where my own chambers are!"

Pomona shook her head.

"I have a feeling we are not the only ones who ever had an affair with staff members…"

Minerva nodded and poured herself another flirtini.

Pomona took it from her hand though, which made her pour another. The stream of flirtini's seemed endless.

"That house-elf of Albus' mixes a mean cocktail…" Pomona said as she tried to get up from the sofa.

"I know! I know!" Minerva struggled as well.

They helped each other up and after some time they stood almost swinging facing each other, Pomona had a very mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Tell me though…"

Minerva already braced herself.

"How do you keep your figure and defy gravity?" Pomona chuckled in spite of herself.

"Ah… I don't know…" Minerva stared in the distance as she thought about it.

"Maybe it has something to do with my Animagus form?" she shrugged and looked at Pomona.

"Yes, because we all know what fantastic breasts cats have…"

They fell back on the sofa from laughing.

Nothing coherent came from the Headmaster's office that afternoon and when it was time for dinner, the Transfiguration Professor and the Herbology Professor were absent.

They were seen the next day, helping each other to Poppy Pomfrey's sick ward in the morning, moaning loudly and followed from a safe distance by the Headmaster and the Charms Professor, who were laughing.

The two ladies were not that out of it that they didn't hear their lovers laughter and Minerva said to Pomona:

"News travels fast…"

Pomona couldn't nod, for that would put gagging in motion, but weakly she answered:

"I am going to kill that house-elf…"


End file.
